


You Shook Me All Night Long

by mileskaane



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Edging, M/M, Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: Crowley gets edged





	You Shook Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> why hello there, i'm back after months away with a new fandom.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @mangostv

“Angel…”

His voice sounded weak, strained. An hour of being edged had Crowley experiencing a strange mixture of pain and pleasure and he wasn’t sure which was winning. His pulse was throbbing in both his neck and his temples.

“You’re being so very good for me, darling” was the whispered reply. Crowley could only groan in response. He didn’t remember whose idea this had been, he barely remembered his own name; he just needed to cum.

Aziraphale began his movements again, his latex-glove covered hands heavily lubed as they slowly jerked the demons cock. He was enjoying himself rather too much, revelling in the sharp gasps and whines escaping Crowley’s throat and the painful looking redness of the dick in his hands. Crowley wasn’t wearing his signature sunglasses; these had been replaced with a makeshift blindfold using one of Aziraphale’s ties. The scent of the angel was soaked into the garment, occasionally making the demon catch a quick whiff of the aroma which only increased his arousal. 

“I’m- I’m going to-” Crowley warned and Aziraphale stopped his movements. He wished to rebel, to not tell Aziraphale soon enough so that he could finally orgasm but he knew it’d be worth it if he waited. The demon thrashed around at the loss of contact, whimpering as the feeling of an impending orgasm he was teetering on the edge of fizzled away for what felt like the hundredth time. Aziraphale chewed on his lip watching the demons hips stutter off the bed. His own cock remained untouched and leaking within his underwear but he wasn’t done with Crowley yet. Crowley panted, his chest heaved, and he shuddered with the sheer need of release. Aziraphale took pity on him.

“Spread your legs”

Crowley obliged and slick fingers prodded at his entrance, making him cry out and throw his head back. His mouth stayed slack, soft but desperate moans escaping him as his angel thoroughly prepared him. Aziraphale retracted his fingers and removed the gloves, miracling away his clothes out of sheer desperation (he usually liked to undress himself, or have Crowley undress him) and clambering onto the bed.

“Ready?” he asked Crowley, the demon nodding in response, mouth still hanging open. Aziraphale grabbed the spindly legs in front of him and surged forward, sinking into the tight heat that was Crowley. Calling out the angels name, Crowley’s back arched at the welcome intrusion and he let out heavy breaths as Aziraphale let him adjust for a moment. 

“Please, move, I’m begging you.” he sobbed, gripping the bedsheets as Aziraphale started fucking into him. As he picked up the pace, the angel reached out and yanked his tie off Crowley’s face, his own eyes meeting the dilated snake eyes as they were freed from the silk.

“You’re so beautiful,” Aziraphale murmured, making Crowley smile for a second before he let out a moan as the angel gave a particularly hard thrust forwards. “So good for me, taking everything I give you.”

Crowley’s eyes rolled back into his head as the angel began pounding into a particular spot inside of him, his grip on the bed sheets tightening as he gasped. He was unbelievably close, the closeness never really going away after the last time he was edged. With Aziraphale pounding into him and giving him so much praise, Crowley knew he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. Aziraphale seemed to sense this too, leaning forward and kissing his way down the demons neck. 

“How close are you?” he whispered in his lovers ear. Crowley’s answer was cut off by Aziraphale biting at his neck, making his arms fly up and wrap around the angel, nails digging into the others back. “Could you cum untouched?”

“Y-yeah” the demon choked out. He wrapped his legs around his angel as he started thrusting into Crowley harder, the demon almost screaming with how deep Aziraphale was inside of him with this new angle. His cock throbbed between them both and Aziraphale felt his own stomach getting sticky with the demons precum. The thought would usually revolt him but when he was here, balls deep in his best friend of 6000 years, it only contributed to his quickly approaching orgasm.

“A-Aziraphale” Crowley stammered, trembling on the edge of the orgasm that had been held from him for so long. Aziraphale gave a deep thrust as he yanked Crowley’s head back roughly by his bedraggled hair and sucked a mark into the sensitive skin of his sweat-sheening neck. 

The demon let out a shriek as his orgasm hit him, vision blurring as he grabbed his angel so tightly that there would be bruises if he were human. He shuddered and whimpered Aziraphale’s name as his cock spurted rope after rope of cum between them. Aziraphale moaned into Crowley’s neck as he hit his own orgasm, whispering words of praise into his lovers ear as they both came down together.

The angel sat up with a grimace as he took notice of the mess that covered his stomach as well as Crowley’s. Miracling away the mess, he lay down at the side of his lover and began to stroke his hair. Crowley felt boneless, like jelly, he didn’t even know if he could move other than to open his eyes and look at his angel with a dopey smile.

“You’re unbelievably good at that, you know?” Crowley whispered. 

“What in particular?” the angel replied with a smirk.

“Just..bloody everything, especially knowing what to do to get me to cum.”

“Well, I have been getting a lot of practise...”

“Can’t deny that.” Crowley laughed and he snuggled in closer to the angel. 

“Goodnight, my dear.” Aziraphale whispered, and the candles around the room all blew out in unison.


End file.
